


Maki and Matsukawa are suspicious of Iwaoi

by sunnyshouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa are suspicious of iwaizumi and oikawa being in a relationship,,, so they stalk them lmaoplease dont read it its trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short as I'm writing it in class! ♥

"Matsukawa?" Hanamaki questions, head tilted slightly. 

"What?" Matsukawa responds, mouth full of yakisoba bread. "Look at Iwazumi and Oikawa.." he pointed slightly, for some reason they were sat on separate desks to Maki and Matsukawa. "What about them? They're eating..?" he responds, staring and very confused. "For fucks sake Matsu-. Under the table!" he sighs, pointing. "Why are they holding hands??!" Matsukawa blurts out, looking at Maki. "Don't be so loud idiot!! Maybe.. they're dating?" the pink haired boy suggested, getting a look from Matsukawa. "That would make sense.. they have been going home together more often and staying behind after practice when everyone leaves?" 

"Oh my god you're right... Ok Matsu! We're stalking them." 

"Maki what?! No... Yes, Fine!!" 

and then it begun.

\--


	2. mission Iwaoi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Matsu's mission begin!!
> 
> once again i have limited time and writers block so please bear with me <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SHORT BC I QHAVE WRITERS BLOCK S P A R E M E P L E A S E
> 
>  
> 
> im going on holiday though this weekend so maybe I'll write more  
> do i go into more detail?

"Oikawa, you're walking back with me tonight okay? We have history stuff to catch u-" Matsukawa sighed as he was cut off by Oikawa. "Sorry Matsu!! I'm walking back to Iwa-chans's tonight, we need to look after his little sister while his.. moms out!" Oikawa chimed, clearly coming up with an excuse last minute. "Well okay then.. Give me your history book!" Matsukawa says, staring him down. Oikawa was a really bad liar. Matsukawa whipped out his phone, throwing a text to Hanamaki, 'Oikawa decided to go home with Iwaizumi, meet me at the gym in ten.". Oikawa grinned, "see you at practice Matsu!!" and at that the chocolate haired boy skipped off, Matsukawa walking back to the gym to meet Maki. "Okay Matsu! We're going to watch them go home, get your bike. My dads shop is near Iwaizumi's house so we can go and say we're going there if we get caught!" 

"Maki this Isn't a good idea.."

"Shut up Matsu." Maki said, on the back of Matsukawa's bike, and at that operation Iwaoi had begun.


	3. mission iwaoi p2!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they stalk ooooO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 20 mins to write this lets go!!!

"Iwa-chan, my hands are cold." Oikawa whined, pretty much hinting at Iwaizumi to hold is hand. Iwaizumi found this the perfect opportunity to tease Oikawa, taking his gloves off and giving them to the chocolate haired boy. "So mean Iwa-chan!!" he sighed, Iwaizumi giving in and taking his hands. "You better be sure we're alone, shittykawa." Iwaizumi grinned as they reached his house, unlocking the door. 

"THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!!!" Matsukawa pretty much screamed, getting a chop on the head from Maki. "Shut up!! They'll hear us!"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi pondered upstairs, Matsukawa and Maki parking their bike next to a tree, climbing up it. They were very well hidden, perfect view into Iwaizumi's room. 

"Iwa-chan, I know we're not going to study, so what are your plans?" Oikawa looked at him with wide, dark eyes. 

"Make sure you can't walk in practice tomorrow~~" Iwaizumi replied, whispering into Oikawa's ears, the words rolling off his tongue.

"I like the sound of it, daddy~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i write oikawa + iwaizumi doing the smut on the next chapter or do i not?? 
> 
>  
> 
> im at school sO NO SIN HERE


	5. mission Iwaoi! P3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mattsun does a shook

"Maki they're kissing." 

"Matsu, They're clearly dating, they're gonna kiss." Hanamaki hissed on the tree, staring into the window. "You'd think they'd close the blinds at least.. They're so fucking shameless i swear" He sighed, turning his head. After a while Maki spotted something, Oikawa had lingerie on, light blue stockings and panties, with a matching garter belt. Hanamaki looked scared, who knew 'the great king' fucks his vice captain after school. 

"Maki what's in that box? Pass me the binoculars!!" He whisper-yelled, "I don't have any fucking binoculars- Oh my fucking god they're toys."

and at that Matsukawa fell out the tree, making a loud bang on the road. "Matsu!!"

"Hm? Iwa-chan, what was that?" Oikawa jolted up softly, Iwaizumi climbing off him. "You must of heard something, no one's out there.. I'll just close the blinds anyway, I mean if my mom comes home early this would be the first thing she see's.." Iwaizumi sighed, crawling back over Oikawa, his gorgeous setter. He grinned, pressing kisses on his neck.

"Let's get back to business, shall we?~" 

"Matsukawa you idiot!!" Hanamaki growled, shoving him on the bike and cycling to his dads shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SIN IN COLLEGE!!!11111111!!!!!!!1


	6. mission Iwaoi! P3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mattsun does a shook

"Maki they're kissing." 

"Matsu, They're clearly dating, they're gonna kiss." Hanamaki hissed on the tree, staring into the window. "You'd think they'd close the blinds at least.. They're so fucking shameless i swear" He sighed, turning his head. After a while Maki spotted something, Oikawa had lingerie on, light blue stockings and panties, with a matching garter belt. Hanamaki looked scared, who knew 'the great king' fucks his vice captain after school. 

"Maki what's in that box? Pass me the binoculars!!" He whisper-yelled, "I don't have any fucking binoculars- Oh my fucking god they're sex toys."

and at that Matsukawa fell out the tree, making a loud bang on the road. "Matsu!!"

"Hm? Iwa-chan, what was that?" Oikawa jolted up softly, Iwaizumi climbing off him. "You must of heard something, no one's out there.. I'll just close the blinds anyway, I mean if my mom comes home early this would be the first thing she see's.." Iwaizumi sighed, crawling back over Oikawa, his gorgeous setter. He grinned, pressing kisses on his neck.

"Let's get back to business, shall we?~" 

"Matsukawa you idiot!!" Hanamaki growled, shoving him on the bike and cycling to his dads shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SIN IN COLLEGE!!!11111111!!!!!!!1


End file.
